Slender
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Aoi à montrer à Ruki un nouveau jeu d'horreur et celui-ci prends son courage à deux mains pour l'essayer seulement ses amis vont lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs ... Mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre ... /!\ Horror /!\


Hello !

Enfin on entre dans le vif du sujet *o*. Oui enfin je poste sur les The GazettE mais j'essaye de garder le meilleurs pour la fin en fait x). Alors pour ce One-shot ça m'est venus en jouant justement à ce jeu : Slender. C'est une vrai tuerie ce jeu mais c'est déconseiller aux âmes sensible ou alors il faut qui est quelqu'un à qui tenir la main. Je ne promet pas que la personne à coté n'auras aucune séquelle bien entendue xD. Enfin si vous avez l'occasion et le courage d'y jouer n'hésitez pas ! Il est téléchargeable sur internet c'est vraiment intéressant je vous assure. C'est grâce à Kigar que j'ai connus ça d'ailleurs je vous invite à passer voir ses let's play ils sont très bien fait et rire garantit avec ce gars x). Bref voilà le one-shot :

Titre : Slender

Auteur : Ruki-san

Disclamer : Les The GazettE ne m'appartiennent pas mais un jour je les kidnapperai è_é. Bref le jeu ne m'appartiens pas non plus mais les deux mélanger il n'y a que moi pour pensé des trucs aussi délirant xD. Rated T.

Résumé : Aoi à montrer à Ruki un nouveau jeu d'horreur et celui-ci prends son courage à deux mains pour l'essayer seulement ses amis vont lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs ... Mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre ...

* * *

Pourquoi il a fallu que j'essaye ce putain de jeu de merde ? Encore une bonne idée Ruki ! J'étais devant mon ordinateur à regarder la page s'afficher avec le bruit stressant des grillons. Ce jeu est soit disant assez perturbant c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de l'essayer. Bien entendue courageux comme je suis j'ai attendu qu'il fasse bien nuit et je me suis calé dans la pièce la plus sombre de mon appartement. C'est Aoi qui m'as dit d'essayer ce jeu mais je suis plus du tout sûr de moi là … Ça y est ça commence … Le but du jeu collecter 8 pages. Super comme concept ça commence bien … T'es coincé dans une putain de forêt sombre avec pour seul source de lumière ta pauvre petite lampe torche et toi ce que tu fais au lieu de te barrer tu dois chercher 8 pages pourries ! C'est fou comme ce jeu est tellement bien pensé ! Bien entendue si il ne fallait que chercher ce serais beaucoup trop simple ! C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont rien trouvé de mieux d'ajouter un mec qui te suit partout pour pouvoir te bouffer ! Ou faire autre chose … Non Ruki arrête ça va trop loin là …

En bref voilà une dizaine de minutes que je n'ose pas avancé dans le jeu de peur de tomber sur la créature. Aller Ruki t'es pas une de ses tapettes qui ont peur du noir tu vas les trouver ses 8 pages ! C'est en prenant mon courage à deux mains ou mes jambes à mon cou les deux termes sont appropriées, que je m'enfonce toujours un peu plus dans la forêt. Le bruit des pas de mon personnage dans l'herbe résonnent dans tout mon salon. Rien ne se passe … Je crois que c'est ça le plus flippant … Quand tu t'attends à quelque chose et que rien ne se produit … Je tourne légèrement la lampe vers un autre endroit de la forêt me retrouvant bloquer par le grillage. Soudain une forme noire apparaît juste devant mes yeux me faisant sursauter. Putain d'arbre ! J'en viens même à avoir peur des arbres maintenant c'est abusé.

Alors qu'il ne se passe toujours rien un bruit soudain retentit dans mon appartement me faisant par mégarde poussé un cri d'effroi que je ne trouvai pas très masculin pour le coup … Je me raclai la gorge remarquant qu'on venait de frapper à ma porte. Je mis pause sur le jeu et n'osa pas aller vers la porte d'entrer … Et si c'était lui … Non faut arrêter je deviens parano … On frappa une fois de plus à la porte d'entrée et je m'approchai le plus lentement du monde sentant mon cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine.

Aoi : « Hey Ruki tu ouvres ou quoi ? »

Ruki : « Aoi c'est toi ? »

Aoi : « Non c'est Slender … »

Ruki : « Ta gueule ! »

Je décidai de lui ouvrir le visage aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier froisser par l'angoisse. Aoi s'empêcha d'éclater de rire en me voyant.

Aoi : « Ça va je plaisantais. Je venais te tenir compagnie parce que je sais très bien que tu tiendrais pas 5 minutes avec ce jeu … »

Je détournais la tête d'un air contrarié faisant mine de bouder. Moi peur il me prenait pour qui ?! Lorsque j'entendis du bruit dans mon salon je vins me coller à Aoi regardant derrière moi. Il me prit dans ses bras en riant ce que je ne trouvai pas très drôle pour le coup …

Aoi : « Tu es sûr que tu veux que je te laisse seul ? »

Ruki : « Entre je t'en prie ! »

Aoi : « Ah ah ok. »

Le guitariste s'exécuta allant directement dans le salon en s'installant devant l'ordinateur. Je revins à pas hésitant. En voyant qu'il n'y avait strictement rien d'anormal je me rassis à ma place de tout à l'heure encore chaude. Mon portable affichait un nouveau message et c'est à ce moment qu'un soupir de soulagement franchit mes lèvres. Le bruit de tout à l'heure ne venait que de mon téléphone. Je regardai alors le nom de la personne qui avait bien pus m'envoyer ce message et ce n'était autre que Reita.

Ruki : « Reita se ramène aussi ? »

Aoi : « Oui on s'est dit que tu avais besoin de pas être seul sinon tu allais être traumatisé donc on viens en renfort. »

Ruki : « Ça va je ne suis pas non plus une lopette ! »

Aoi : « Alors joue. »

Je déglutis difficilement en regardant l'écran de mon ordinateur laisser sur pause. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de recommencer le jeu. Tout en faisant avancer mon personnage avec prudence je jetais des coups d'œil à Aoi qui paraissait plus qu'amuser par la situation.

Aoi : « Le plus simple c'est que t'essaye de trouver le mec direct. »

Ruki : « Mais oui bien sûr ! Le but c'est de l'éviter ! Et puis je veux pas tomber dessus … »

Dis-je d'une toute petite voix à peine audible en espérant qu'il n'est pas entendu. Il se tourna alors vers moi avec un grand sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Aoi : « Tu as peur Ruki ? »

Ruki : « Non ! »

Son sourire s'élargit et puis il me pinça affectivement les côtes. Je sursautais en retenant ses mains puis nous nous arrêtâmes après un court instant lorsque l'ordinateur se mis à émettre des sons stridents.

Ruki : « C'est quoi ça ? »

Aoi : « Ah ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin. »

Je me précipitai presque sur le clavier de mon ordinateur pour fuir le plus vite possible sous les éclats de rire d'Aoi. Mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait tellement vite qu'on l'entendait résonner dans toute la pièce.

Ruki : « Putain mais arrête de te marrer ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Aoi : « Si tu voyais la tête que tu tires ! »

Ruki : « La ferme ! »

Je continuais de courir lorsqu'on frappa encore à ma porte. Je levai les yeux paniqué et regardai Aoi le suppliant d'aller ouvrir. Il soupira péniblement me disant que j'abusais sincèrement. C'est qu'un jeu peut être mais n'empêche que si on ne faisait pas de bruit autour de moi j'aurais moins peur … Aoi revint puis se rassis à mes côtés.

Aoi : « C'est Reita. »

Ruki : « Et tu ne lui as pas ouvert ? »

Aoi : « Si mais il attend que tu viennes le voir. »

Je me levai alors du divan précipitamment ne souhaitant pas m'attarder ne voulant pas me retrouver seul trop longtemps. Je vis alors le bassiste attendre patiemment à l'encadrement de la porte et en le voyant je parus plus soulager.

Reita : « Ah ben enfin ! Je peux entrer ? »

Ruki : « Oui va y »

Il s'exécuta et je m'apprêtai à refermer la porte quand un son retentit dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Je restai figer sur place le cœur battant à tout rompre. Reita venait de se tourner en ayant entendue le même bruit.

Reita : « Je vais voir ce qui se passe. »

Ruki : « Non ! Enfin je viens avec toi. »

Reita : « Si tu veux. »

Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je le suivis de près restant tout de même derrière lui. Les lumières du bâtiment s'éteignirent au bout d'un certain temps provoquant chez moi une panique bien plus prononcé.

Ruki : « Rallume la lumière ! »

Reita : « Oui ça va calme-toi ! »

Il tenta vainement d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur m'annonçant que l'ampoule devait être grillée. Je ne voulais pas le croire et appuya à mon tour de façon nerveuse voyant que c'était peine perdu.

Ruki : « Viens on retourne chez moi je ne veux pas rester là … »

Reita : « Chut … »

En faisant ça il me faisait encore plus peur … Je me tus et entendit comme des bruits de pas se rapprochant de nous. Je tirai Reita de toutes mes forces pour essayer de le ramener vers la porte de mon appartement mais il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Ruki : « Reita pitié j'ai peur on rentre ! »

Aucune réponse de sa part … Je continuais de le secouer vainement implorant une réponse de sa part. Ma respiration était difficile et des frissons parcouraient mon corps tout entier. C'est alors que je poussai un cri qui a dû réveiller tout l'immeuble quand deux bras entourèrent ma taille prestement. La lumière se ralluma et mon agresseur n'était en fait qu'Uruha qui riait aux éclats suivit par Kai qui se trouvait non loin de lui et Reita qui les avait rejoints dans leur fou-rire.

Ruki : « J'ai faillis avoir une attaque cardiaque ! Vous êtes malade ou quoi ?! »

Uruha : « Pardon de t'avoir fait peur Ruki mais c'était tellement tentant ! »

Ruki : « Arrête ! »

Je me dégageai de ses bras encore un peu titubant de l'atroce frayeur qui m'avait fait. D'un pas en colère je retournai vers la porte de mon appartement où Aoi m'attendait lui aussi hilare. Je me postai devant lui les bras croisé et les sourcils froncer.

Ruki : « Avoue vous avez prévu le coup tous ensemble ? »

Aoi : « Oh désolé Ruki on ne voulait pas t'effrayer. »

Ruki : « Bande de Baka ! »

Je rentrai dans mon appartement suivit des autres qui riaient encore. Je soupirai en allant m'installer sur mon fauteuil devant mon écran d'ordinateur.

Kai : « Bon alors on se la fait cette partie de Slender ? »

Ruki : « Tout seul moi je ne joue plus à cette merde ! »

Uruha : « Oh aller Ruki ne me dis pas que tu flippe à ce point ? »

Ruki : « C'est de votre faute aussi ! »

Aoi : « On s'excuse promis on te fait plus rien ! »

Ruki : « Je veux ouais ! »

Les autres s'assirent à mes côtés, impatient que je continue à jouer. Je leur promets que si il y en a un qui tente quoi que ce soit je le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il crève ! Je me remis alors en route dans cette forêt virtuelle remplie de brouillard. Je continuais à marcher dans le silence lorsque Reita se mis à s'agiter à côté de moi.

Reita : « Là ! »

Tout le monde sursauta sur le divan regardant le blond qui se sentait un peu bête d'avoir réagis aussi excessivement.

Reita : « Ben quoi c'est pour vous dire qui a une page là … »

Dit-il en désignant le mur d'une maison sur mon écran. Je m'en approchai alors et pencha la tête en regardant le drôle de dessin inscrit sur le morceau de papier. J'haussai les épaules en le prenant puis continua ma route.

Aoi : « Un conseil cavale … »

Ruki : « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Je vais mourir ?! »

Uruha : « Non mais quand tu récupère une page il se rapproche toujours un peu plus de toi. »

Je lâchai les commandes de mon ordinateur m'en éloignant le plus possible. Je pris le bras de Kai et le serra le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce qu'un glapissement de douleur me fit le lâcher.

Ruki : « Pardon … »

Kai : « Ça va ta vie n'est pas en jeu non plus … »

Ruki : « … »

Je repris alors place devant l'écran et continua le jeu. Au bout d'un certain moment rien ne se produisit jusqu'à ce que je trouve une deuxième page. Le son strident se fit encore entendre et je courus retenant ma respiration comme tout le monde dans la pièce. Je fis courir mon personnage à toute allure puis l'image commença à se brouiller. Je laissai échapper un léger cri d'effroi suivit par Uruha. Lorsque tout redevint normal je me tournai vers le guitariste.

Ruki : « Tu vois que toi aussi tu as peur ! »

Uruha : « Mais c'est toi qui m'as fait peur ! »

Reita : « Bande de trouillard … »

Uruha et Ruki : « *Urusai ! »

Aoi : « Trouve le mec je te dis que ce seras plus rapide. »

Ruki : « Non je ne veux pas tomber dessus ! »

Kai : « Tu vas pouvoir dormir après tu crois ? »

Ruki : « Vous restez pour dormir évidemment ? »

Reita : « Ah non je comptais rentrer moi. »

Ruki : « Pitié restez ! »

Aoi : « Mais oui Ruki on ne va pas te laisser tout seul … Attention ! »

Je sursautai en voyant l'image se brouiller encore une fois et continua à courir parmi les arbres. Je crois que mon cœur allait lâcher à force d'avoir autant de sensations fortes.

Ruki : « Laisse-moi tranquille je t'en prie ne m'attrape pas ! »

Uruha : « Surtout que tu sais pas de quoi il est capable. »

Ruki : « Arrête Uruha ! »

Je l'entendis rire à côté de moi mais ne releva pas ce fait tellement l'envie de me sortir de là était forte. Pourquoi il a fallut que ce jeu existe ? C'est alors que la luminosité de ma lampe torche commençais à baisser de plus en plus.

Ruki : « C'est normal ça ? »

Aoi : « Tu n'as peut être plus de pile. »

Ruki : « Ah non ! Dis pas ça je ne veux pas être dans le noir ! »

Je continuais d'avancer tout en m'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt. Si je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans le noir complet il fallait vite que je trouve une autre putain de page !

Kai : « Oh regard un arbre tout seul ! »

Je m'en approchai et y vis une page accrocher au tronc. Sur celle-ci était marqué "Leave me alone"

Ruki : « Ah ah mort de rire … »

Je récupérai la page lorsque je fis tourné la vue de mon avatar je vis un personnage au visage blanc m'observer et la vue se brouiller de plus en plus. Je lâchai l'ordinateur pour aller me réfugier derrière Kai.

Ruki : « Pitié je ne veux pas qui me bouffe ! »

Aoi : « Si on allais lui dire bonjours ? »

Ruki : « Il se rapproche ! »

Uruha se jeta sur l'ordinateur pour éloigner l'avatar de la créature afin de ne pas perdre la partie à 4 pages sur 8. Je le voyais trembler lui aussi et cela me fit légèrement sourire. Il n'était pas du tout rassurer. J'étais content de ne pas être le seul. C'est alors que je m'approchai de lui discrètement et fis glisser mes doigts sur le coin de peau visible à la limite de son haut et au-dessus de son pantalon.

Uruha : « Non je ne veux pas me faire violer au secours ! »

Cria-t-il en s'éloignant du PC. Tout le monde explosa de rire moi compris. C'est vrai que de faire peur à quelqu'un c'est assez drôle. Il se tourna vers moi le souffle court puis fit une tête des plus en colère.

Uruha : « Ruki t'es trop con ! »

Ruki : « Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses Uruha ! »

Aoi : « Alors comme ça tu as peur de te faire violer ? »

Uruha : « J'ai dit ça sous la panique et puis arrêtez ce n'est pas marrant … »

Reita : « Oh viens là mon Uruha. »

Dit-il en tendant les bras vers le blond. Celui-ci s'approcha et se blottit contre lui. Le bassiste resserra son étreinte en embrassant sa joue.

Reita : « Là ça va ? »

Uruha : « Je vais rester comme ça un moment je crois … »

Ruki : « Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas eus de câlin ?! »

Aoi : « Viens là ! »

Ruki : « Va te faire foutre ! »

Aoi : « Voilà pourquoi. »

Je soupirai et retourna devant l'ordinateur. La vue était baissée sur le sol. Quand je la relevai **Mr coton-tige était juste en face me faisant sursauter et tomber du canapé. Je me cognai violemment la tête contre le coin de la table et resta allonger par terre.

Aoi : « Merde Ruki ça va ?! »

Le brun s'approcha de moi et me releva la tête. J'avais terriblement mal et me mis une main à l'endroit où je m'étais frapper.

Ruki : « Aïe … »

Kai : « Bouge pas je t'amène une poche de glace. »

Le batteur se précipita vers la cuisine et me tendis la glace que je mis contre ma tempe. Les autres me regardaient pour voir si j'allais mieux puis je les regardai à tour de rôle.

Ruki : « Je parie qu'on a perdu la partie … »

Uruha : « On s'en fou de la partie ça va mieux ta tête ? »

Ruki : « Bof mais ça va passer. »

Ils parurent soulager puis je regardai l'écran et vis un peu déçu qu'en effet j'avais fait un beau game over … Je soupirai puis me releva pour me rasseoir sur le sofa.

Ruki : « Je veux plus jamais jouer à ce jeu à la con … »

Aoi explosa de rire puis me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter suivit par Kai. C'est quoi ses jeux qui font flipper d'abord ?!

Uruha : « On peut dormir ici Ruki ? »

Ruki : « Même pas à poser la question je vous y oblige ! »

Reita : « Ok ! »

Ruki : « Je veux même pas savoir ce qu'est devenus mon personnage … »

Uruha : « Qui sais il t'a peut-être fait des trucs pas catho avant de t'égorger. »

Ruki : « Tu vas voir c'est moi qui vais te faire des trucs pas catho si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule ! »

Uruha : « Est-ce une invitation ? »

Ruki : « *Urusai … »

Dis-je en serrant ma poche de glace contre mon front. Je vais avoir une très belle bosse demain moi. Je le retiens Aoi avec ses idées à la con !

Aoi : « Oh il faut trop que je vous montre un jeu ça s'appelle ***Surviver c'est de la bombe ! »

Ruki : « Même pas en rêve Aoi … »

Soudain l'électricité se coupa dans tout l'immeuble et nous restâmes sans voix et complétement immobile.

Uruha : « Bon aller on arrête là c'est plus drôle … »

Reita : « Je te jure qu'on y est pour rien ! »

Aoi : « Oui c'est vrai ! »

Kai : « Pour une fois … »

Ruki : « Protège-moi ! »

Criais-je en me collant fortement à Kai. Un souffle parvint jusqu'à nos oreilles et lorsque on se tourna pour regarder derrière nous deux yeux rouge nous observais dans la pénombre …

~ Game Over … ~

* * *

* Urusai : Ce qui veux dire ta gueule en Japonais. Magnifique juron que Ruki à adresser au public Français lors de leur concert à Paris en 2008 ...

** Mr coton-tige : Ben oui désolé de le dire ... Tu regard la gueule du Slender c'est un bâton le mec ... Voir même un Ficelo comment voulez-vous que je l'appel ? xD

*** Surviver : Autre jeu d'horreur si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà. Il est un peu plus flippant que Slender en fait c'est le même concept il faut trouver des page sauf qu'il se joue à plusieurs et qu'à la place du Slender ce sont des loups-garou. Et là par contre faut s'accrocher pour pas faire d'attaque cardiaque parce que rien que le cri des loups est atroce ...

Mouhaha j'aime les fins pleines de suspends =P. Je tenais à dire que j'ai tirer certaines scène de ma propre expérience avec des amis. Déjà les pensées de Ruki puis aussi le coup de l'arbre tout seul xD. Quand ça m'est arriver avec un ami je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de le mettre x). Pareil pour le fait qu'Aoi dise qu'il fallait chercher le Slender pour trouver les pages ... Hypothèse à la con évidemment parce que même quand tu le cherche il te tombe dessus ... Enfin bref j'espère qu'il vous auras plu =). Et le mot de la fin : **REVIEWS PLEASE** !

Bisous ! Ruki-san pour vous servir =).


End file.
